Jake Pirovic
'''Jake Pirovic '''was a career criminal and the leader of the rival surf gang to the River Boys. He's the rival of Darryl Braxton, leader of the River Boys and the older brother of Hammer Pirovic. He's also the killer of Brax's cop girlfriend, Charlie Buckton and brother Casey Braxton. He's the ex-boyfriend of Tegan Callahan and the boss of drug dealer, Cody Dalton. Storylines Jake is the leader of a rival surf gang to the River Boys. He dates Tegan Callahan. Jake is arrested alongside Heath Braxton, when Heath attempts to raid the rival gang's drug crop but Pirovic is later released. He demands his drugs back from Heath's brother Darryl and kidnaps their younger brother Casey and his girlfriend Ruby Buckton. Brax returns the drugs to Jake in exchange for Casey and Ruby, but when he realises some are missing, he stabs Brax. Jake is later arrested and sent to jail. While inside prison, Jake's brother Hammer(Benedict Samuel) takes over the lead of his crew but is later shot dead by Charlie Buckton after a failed kidnap attempt. Upon his release, he goes to Charlie Buckton's home and shoots her twice killing her in revenge for killing his brother. Jake waits for Brax at his house and the pair fight before Jake takes off in his car, closely followed by Brax. They fight again on the beach and Jake is caught by the police. He confesses to shooting Charlie and is re-sentenced. Two years later, Jake is revealed to be the leader of a drug dealing gang that Andy barrett owes money to. He has three members of his gang including his second-in-command, Cody Dalton to attack Casey and his new girlfriend, Denny Miller and kidnap Andy's brother, Josh Barrett and his girlfriend Evelyn MacGuire to make sure Andy pays up. Jake tells Andy about Charlie killing Hammer and blames Brax for his brother's death as well. After Josh wants nothing to do with Andy following the kidnap ordeal, Jake uses it to his advantage and tries to convince Andy that he can stop Brax before his brother gets killed. Andy initially agrees to help Jake but then realises that Jake is planning to kill Brax. When Andy refuses to help Jake anymore with his plan to try to get Brax's attention, Jake kidnaps Josh as leverage. Andy and Casey meet up with Jake to try and rescue Josh and Casey hits Jake with a stick allowing Andy to run off. Brax and his brother Kyle Braxton arrive to assist Casey, but Jake ends up shooting Casey from outside the barn whilst aiming for Brax. Casey then dies of his injuries. Andy later calls Jake and tells him to leave Brax alone because he is already suffering due to Casey's death, but an unrepentant Jake tells him that he is not finished with Brax. Brax then goes looking for Jake to avenge Casey. Brax and Andy hide out at the murder scene where they believe Jake will return to inspect the sight. After spotting tyre tracks on the dirt road he quickly speeds off with Brax & Andy in pursuit. Brax and Jake attempt to run each other off the road when Jake quickly manages to lose the pair but is then cornered on a dead end road, Brax hurtles the car causing it to crash into Jake's vehicle knocking him off the road and seriously injuring him. Brax proceeds to confront the already injured Pirovic one last time but his car explodes. Jake is hospitalised and is put into a medically-induced coma on life support. Senior Sergeant Mike Emerson reveals that Jake was transferred from prison to a low-security facility, as he was deemed not responsible for his actions when shooting Charlie two years ago, under a psychiatric order and had been held there for the past year and ended up escaping. Brax tells doctor Nate Cooper to let Jake die but when he refuses Brax tries one last attempt to kill Pirovic by disconnecting his life support machine, but he is arrested by the police before he can do so. Andy then after hours sneaks into the hospital and disconnects Jake's life support machine, causing him to die as a result.Category:Characters